Truth or Dare
by Nest Freemark
Summary: Such a cliché.. ;) Well this is slash. You won't get an another warning..


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling. =(

****

Truth or Dare

  
  
"Studying, studying, studying..." Ginny said while walking towards Hermione.  
  
"And so should you, your O.W.L.s are coming soon."  
  
"Oh Mione." Ginny smiled "Not in a few months."  
  
The whole taking school so easy attitude often irritated Hermione. But she couldn't bring herself to get annoyed by Ginny's behaviour.  
  
"Any how, let's not talk about school" Ginny said with a grin.  
  
_Oh no, she has that look on her face. This can't be good. What is she up to this time?_  
  
"I want to have some fun! Can't we play spin the bottle? Come on! It will be so much fun!"  
  
_Ginny and her ideas. I can't just say no. She'll never give up.._ Hermione rolled her eyes and said loudly with her best ms know-it-all voice;  
  
"With who? There's not a chance that Harry and Ron is going to say yes to this."  
  
"Hmm… Maybe your right." Ginny looked thoughtful and bit her lower lip.  
  
_Phew…_  
  
"Did somebady say spin the bottle?"  
  
_Parvati… Please shut up for once…_Hermione pressed her lips together.  
  
"We'd love to play" Lavender shouted.  
  
_Fantastic…_  
  
"Perfect!" Ginny gave one of her sunshine smiles.

********

  
  
It was evening and all the girls were gathered in the older girls bedroom.  
  
Ginny hold the bottle. "I'll start."  
  
She spun the bottle which turned against Parvati.   
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Thruth!" Parvati giggled expectantly.  
  
"What do you think about Harry. You DID go to the prom with him!"  
  
"I think he's cute…"   
  
"Cute?" Ginny smiled knowingly.   
  
Parvati giggled while blusing.  
  
"Well, I said he was cute!. Now it's my turn to spin!"  
  
She seemed so eager that all the orher girls start to laugh.  
  
"Hemione! Truth or dare!"  
  
_I don't want you to ask things like that. Dare can't be that bad…_  
  
"Dare."  
  
Parvati whispered something in Lavender's ear and the both start to giggle mischievously.  
  
"Hey! We all want to know!" Ginny said.  
  
"Kiss Ginny on the mouth!" Parvati burst out.  
  
"What?!" Hermione looked like somebody had slapped her.  
  
_Oh my God. NO! This is not happening. This is just a dream.. _  
  
"You don't need to use your tongue." Parvati said with a grin.  
  
_Oh, so I don't have to use my tongue.. Well that's just great!_ Hermione looked at Ginny. The girl just smiled and looked happy about the whole situation. _I'm going crazy. Completely crazy._ She leaned towards Ginny. _What am I doing?!_ Her head saw just inches away from Ginny and suddenly their lips touched and Hermione closed her eyes. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Oh.. Oh… this feels good… I'm gay! Gay! Why? Was it the rainbow shirt I had as little? I never liked it. I should have known… What? Did I just think that? I am going crazy!_  
  
She heard Parvati's and Lavender's giggles and stood up. She couldn't stay there another second. She heard the girls call after her but that only made her run faster. She ran forward until she reached the girls bathroom. There wasn't a sign of Moaning Myrtle but Hermione didn't complain. She collapsed on the floor and just lie there breathing.

********

  
  
Hermione didn't hear Ginny enter the bathroom. Suddenly she felt a warm hand caressing her face. She looked at Ginny and opened her mouth, trying to say something, trying to explain. Not that she knew what she could say. But before she could do anything Ginny's lips were on hers. Licking her lower lip. Opening her mouth. Caressing her tongue. Making her world spin.  
  
"Ginny…"  
  
"Shut up.. I'm seducing you.."  
  
"Well… in that case.."  
  
"Mmm… You're so clever…"   
  
Ginny put her hands on Hemione's chest and begin to gently stroke down via the girls breasts and down to the belly where she stopped. She opened Hermione's robe and pulled her shirt up and began to lick the area round the navel. She licked towars the breast, pushed the bra upwads and then suddenly stopped.  
  
"I can't decide which one." Ginny said with a naughty smile.   
  
Hemione groaned.   
  
"For God sake! The right one!"  
  
"Your right one, my right one?"   
  
"Ginny I'll kill you if you…. Oh… oh…"  
  
To Hermione's satisfaction Ginny seemed to have come to a conclusion. 

********

  
  
A/N: Yes this is THE END. And yes I know I'm evil.. I want to thank my beta reader Alina. *gives her a pwetty flower* Thank you!


End file.
